


Not Invincible

by WhovianCat128



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Julius is Reinhard’s best friend, Protective Reinhard van Astrea, Sick Character, Sick Reinhard van Astrea, Sickfic, Worried Felt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: Reinhard van Astrea wasn’t invincible. But who knew turning off his Divine Protection against Sickness for a moment could get him sick? Felt just wants dinner.
Relationships: Reinhard van Astrea & Felix Argyle, Reinhard van Astrea & Felt, Reinhard van Astrea & Julius Juukulius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being much longer than I thought it would be, unlike my English homework assignment deadlines. I didn’t really edit this much, so I’m really sorry if there’s something wrong.
> 
> Disclaimer - Re: Zero doesn’t belong to me.

Felt stared impatiently at the door. Where was her knight? She was hungry and the maids insisted that they couldn’t start dinner without _Sir_ Reinhard. 

She stared at the mouth watering food. Yep. She just wanted Reinhard to hurry up so she could eat. She wasn’t worried. Not at all.

Suddenly she heard a knock.

Felt jumped up and dashed to the door, intending on berating her knight for taking so long to come back home.

When she pulled open the heavy wooden door though, all the insults that were being formed in her mind evaporated.

Simply put, Reinhard looked awful. His usually already pale face was even paler, save for the feverish blush high on his cheeks. His blue eyes were dull and glazed, half lidded and uncomprehending.

“R-Reinhard...?” Felt frowned.

Her knight’s empty gaze snapped up to her eyes from where it was resting on the floor.

“My apologies, Lady Felt.”

Felt stared at him. If she wasn’t looking at evidence against the very idea, he would have seemed fine. His voice was as polite and light as always.

“Reinhard.” She repeated.

“Yes, my Lady?” He asked her.

“You look like death warmed over.” She said bluntly.

He blinked. “I’m sorry, Lady Felt. I can assure you I’m completely fine.”

Felt growled. “Stop apologising. And I can assure you that you’re not completely fine.”

Reinhard sighed, and made to take a step forward.

“It’s nice of my Lady to be concerned for me, but there’s really nothing to worry abou-“

Felt yelped as her six foot tall knight suddenly pitched forward. She managed to keep him from falling flat onto the floor, but there really wasn’t any way for her to catch him.

In the end, Reinhard ended up kneeling with his top half supported by Felt. His head rested on her shoulder, while her arms were wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides.

Felt gasped. “Reinhard, you idiot! You’re burning up!”

“‘m sorry, Lady Felt.” He muttered, barely conscious.

Felt looked around. She had to get Reinhard inside.

“Can you walk?” She asked.

Something incoherent was mumbled into her shoulder.

“Guess that’s a no...” She sighed.

Felt placed her left arm behind his back, and her right under his legs, a sort of lopsided bridal carry.

She frowned. It was easier than she expected to lift him up, but no matter how light he was, there was no changing the fact that he was almost double her size. The sofa in the living room would have to do. Carrying him up a flight of stairs and into his bedroom was a definite no go.

She was halfway to her goal when Reinhard sighed and turned his face so that it was pressed into her arm, his too-hot breaths puffing out and warming up the area.

Felt lips twitched upwards in a small smile. He would’ve looked adorable if it wasn’t for the situation they were in. It felt more like she was carrying a puddle of warmth than her feverish knight.

Soon, she reached her destination. Felt dropped her cargo unceremoniously onto the couch, and wiped the sweat from her face. Then, she began to panic. She had no idea how to look after Reinhard, and he showed no signs of waking up.

A memory was pushed into her mind. It was of her and Reinhard.

_ “Who’s that?” Felt asked, pointing at a cat girl. _

_ Reinhard smiled. “That’s Felix, he’s the best healer in Lugnica, and Crusch’s knight.” _

_ “Do you know him?” She asked, refusing to show her bafflement of the girl being a boy. _

_ “He’s a friend of mine.” Her knight glanced back at the cat boy. “Hello there, Felix!” _

_ “Nya! Hi, Reinhard!” _

Felt’s eyes lit up. She could ask Felix to heal Reinhard! He had mentioned that he was Crusch’s knight, right? So he’d probably live with her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. She couldn’t take Reinhard to Felix, so she’d have to bring Felix to Reinhard. But how would she do that?

Felt’s mouth widened in a wicked grin. With one last glance at her knight, she tore off her dress and took off her shoes, which left her barefoot in a short sleeved shirt and shorts.

It was time to save her knight.

Felt leapt into the windowsill, and bounded off into the night. 

It didn’t take her long to find the Crusch mansion, but she was still left panting and breathless. Almost there, she thought to herself.

Jumping down from where she was crouching on a fence, she was about to run up to the door when she skidded to a halt.

Two men in silver armour had stopped her in her tracks by crossing their spears.

“I need Felix!” Felt snapped.

“I’m afraid Sir Felix isn’t accepting unknown visitors at the moment.” The idiot on the right said.

“Unknown? What do you mean unknown?” She hissed. “I’m a royal election candidate!”

The two men glanced at each other, and the one on the left tilted his head like he was about to say something when-

“Nya! Lady Felt? What are you doing here?”

“Felix!” Felt cried in relief. “I really need your hel-“

“What’s going on here?”

Both of their heads moved in tandem.

“Lady Crusch!” Felix grinned. “Lady Felt’s come to pay us a visit.”

“Oh?” Crusch narrowed her eyes. “And where is your knight? He is usually by your side, is he not?”

“That’s just the thing! I need Felix to come help, somethings wrong with Reinhard!” Felt exclaimed.

Felix’s expression grew more serious. “Wrong? What do you mean by that, nya?”

“He felt really hot, and I-I wanted to h-help him but I don-“ Felt stammered, feeling tears stinging in her eyes. Damn it! This wasn’t the time to lose composure!

“Don’t worry, Lady Felt.” Crusch soothed. “Felix will help you, alright?”

“Me too.”

Felt glanced towards the newcomer.

“Julius...was it?” She asked. She was pretty sure Julius and Reinhard were good friends.

“Yes.”

“Thank you!” Felt cried. 

“You can take the carriage over there, I wish you the best of luck.” Crusch gestured over at a dragon draw carriage.

Julius nodded gratefully, and led the way their transport. 

Felt hopped on, impatiently waiting for everyone else to get settled. As soon as they were all seated, the carriage took off with a great rumble.

\\_Time Skip_/

Julius watched impassively as Lady Felt led them down the path that led up to the door to the Astrea Mansion.

He wasn’t worried about Reinhard. Not at all.

Lady Felt pushed open the door. Julius frowned. He didn’t doubt that, even if he was sick, the Sword Saint would be able to take out a few robbers without much effort, but still.

They padded into the room where Reinhard had supposedly been left.

“W-What?” Lady Felt gasped. “I left him on the couch, but...”

Suddenly, a flash of red zoomed into his view. Julius blinked, and in that short span of time, Lady Felt was gone.

Julius drew his sword by instinct, but faltered when he realised what had happened. He only knew one being that could go that fast.

Sure enough, after a quick scan of the room, his eyes locked onto his best friend. If he had been a lesser man, his eyes probably would have widened in shock.

Reinhard’s usually steady sword hand was trembling, and along with it the blunt metal sword he was pointing at Julius and Felix. He was pale, and his bright red hair was matted to his forehead with sweat.

His friend’s breaths were coming in short gasps, and his cerulean eyes were glazed and disorientated.

“R-Reinhard?” 

Julius’ gaze snapped to the owner of the voice. Reinhard had shoved Lady Felt behind his back protectively, and she was looking up at him with concern.

“L-Lady Felt is under my protection!” Reinhard growled, his eyes taking on a feral glint.

Julius frowned. Did Reinhard not recognise him in his delirious state?

“Reinhard, it’s ok.” Lady Felt’s voice had taken on a gentle quality. “They’re your friends, they’re here to help.”

“F-friends?” Reinhard muttered.

“Yes, Reinhard.” Julius forced a smile onto his face. Seeing his friend like this...it made him remember that behind all the titles that had been forced onto him, all the people who called him ‘Sword Saint’ and ‘Master Swordsman’ among others, he was just 19. Barely an adult.

Julius had first met Reinhard when the red head was 14, and he was 16. The other knights had marvelled at the unlikely friendship that had formed between possibly the friendliest, and the unfriendliest knight.

Looking back at it now, Reinhard’s demeanour had barely changed at all since then.

Julius shook himself out of his thoughts. His friend needed him.

Felix was moving slowly towards Reinhard, holding his hands up in the universal sign for ‘I’m unarmed’. The Sword Saint was swaying on his feet now. Julius doubted that he could even swing the sword properly in this state.

“D-don’t hurt L-Lady Felt.” Reinhard mumbled before his knees buckled, and he collapsed.

Felix immediately rushed to the fallen knight’s side.

“High temperature, delirious, fainting...” The cat boy said to himself.

“Julius, can you carry him to his room?” He asked, looking up.

Julius nodded. “Of course.” He slipped his arms under his unconscious friend and lifted him up, cradling him gently. Which, quite frankly, was far too easy. His friend was lighter than he should be...with all the training and knightly duty, he really should eat more.

Making sure to keep his steps light, he made his way to the second floor of the Astrea Manor.

The stares of Reinhard’s various ancestors assaulted him as he walked down the hallway. Reinhard himself was shivering, despite the heat that was radiating off of him.

Julius shoved open the door of his bedroom with his shoulder, not surprised when it ended up being rather plain.

There were a few swords hanging on the walls, and a bookshelf pushed against the far right corner, but that was about it for personalisation.

Julius gently placed Reinhard onto his bed.

Felix came padding into the room a few seconds later, followed by Lady Felt.

The healer gently pressed the back of his hand against Reinhard’s forehead. His hand glowed blue for a moment. Some colour returned to his face, and his breaths came more evenly.

“Nya...I thought you had divine protection against sickness, Reinhard...” He sighed. The cat boy turned to Lady Felt. “He’ll be alright. Make sure he stays in bed for a couple of days, and no patrol or knightly duties for a few more after that.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, Felix!” Lady Felt grinned. “I’ll strap him down if I have to!”

Julius’ eyes drifted back to the prone body on the bed. He knew Felix and Lady Felt were doing the same.

No matter what anyone thought, Reinhard Van Astrea was not invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this mainly for my own enjoyment, but if you like it too, then kudos and comments are always appreciated:) You can find me on Discord and Tumblr with the username WhovianCat. Have a nice day :)


End file.
